


8: Gameboard Night

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Board Games, M/M, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 8/31: Gameboard NightOswald and Edward are hiding out at their safe house and get bored.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	8: Gameboard Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one went a little over my word limit but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Note on rating: tbh I went back and forth between a T and M rating on this one. I feel as though it is a hard T at the end. But not quite hard enough for a M. I don't know. (I mean this fic doesn't go 100% nude.)

“I'm bored,” Oswald states.

 

Edward looks up from the book he's reading. “We could play a game,” he suggests. “I found a few boardgames when I was picking out the book.”

 

“Fine,” Oswald sighs. “Just don't bring back Monopoly.”

 

“Got it!” Ed chuckles. The one and only time they had played Monopoly together they had decided to play with real money and Edward had cleared the bank of Penguin. “It might be best to avoid Risk as well, we wouldn't want the Penguin to get delusions of world conquest.”

 

“And no trivia pursuit,” Oswald adds. “I swear on my monocle, you cheat!”

 

“It’s not cheating if you remember all the answers,” Edward protests. He had read all the cards beforehand, it wasn't his fault he had an implacable memory.

 

He gets up from the sofa and stretches. The safe house is stocked with everything they could need or want but, Oswald is right, it is boring. He opens the closet and searches for the appropriate games.

 

Edward finally comes back with two: Guess Who? and Jenga.

 

He opens the box for Guess Who? first. “Each player is given a board with the same pictures of characters and each player picks a card at the start of the game with one of the characters. And the players take turns asking questions regarding the character on the other's card. For example, if you ask me if my character wears glasses and I reply yes, you can flip down the characters who do not wear glasses. We take turns until one of us has only one card left standing and can guess who the other player's card is.”

 

Edward puts the game together while he explains the game but some pieces seem to be missing. He checks the box again. “There are pieces missing, but we can still play. I have an idea. Let's play a Gotham version of the game. We each pick a person of Gotham and the other has to guess who we are. You ask me first.”

 

“Do you like riddles?” Oswald asks.

 

“Yes,” Edward smiles.

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. “You can't pick yourself in the game, Edward.”

 

“Never said you couldn't.”

 

“Fine, you're Riddler,” he sighs.

 

“Now it's my turn to ask you, are you a rogue?” Ed asks.

 

“No.”

 

“Are you GCPD?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you Commissioner?” Ed grins.

 

“I don't like this game!” Oswald argues. “It's too easy.”

 

“We could play the other game I got out.”

 

Edward opens the box to Jenga and begins to build the wooden tower. “The rules are simple, each turn consists of removing one block from any level, except the top two, and placing the block on the topmost level without knocking the whole thing over.” He finishes building the tower and stands back. “You can only use hand and blocks may be removed or bumped, and your turn ends if you touch the tower.”

 

“What does the victor win?” Oswald raises his brow.

 

“Bragging rights?” Ed shrugs.

 

“I suggest we up the ante,” he smirks mischievously. “For every block removed the other player must have to remove one article of clothing.”

 

“Agreed,” Edward grins. “I'll take the first turn.” He easily removes the first block and looks to Oswald expectadly. And the other man toes off his shoes.

 

“My turn,” Oswald puts his right hand behind his back and uses the left to remove a block near the top. And Edward removes his gloves.

 

Next turn Oswald removes his socks and garters, then his jacket. And Edward takes off his shoes, then hat. After that Oswald takes off his vest, and Edward his own socks. Next turn they both take off their belts. Then Edward stripped off his shirt leaving him in his sleeveless undershirt.

 

“My turn again,” Edward bumps a loose brick out near the middle. He turns to Oswald. “And now the game gets interesting.”

 

Oswald quickly removes his dress shirt leaving him in his undershirt. “Seems to me, you'll run out of clothes before I do.”

 

“It’s not anything you haven't seen before,” he winks. He unbuttons his slacks slowly and lets them drop revealing the tight briefs he knows drives Oswald crazy. And by the way the other man stares down at them it is working. “My turn, Oswald.” He bends over the table and chooses the next block carefully. He turns around. “Well?”

 

Oswald pauses before deciding to pull off his undershirt. Edward knows Oswald is self conscious about his body, especially since he has gained some weight, but to him he is as desirable as ever. He whistles, and Oswald blushes.

 

“Do you find it cold in here?” Oswald steps up to the table and attempts to remove a block too close to the bottom causing the whole tower to shake. He waits for the tower to settle before knocking one loose from near the top.

 

Edward teases the waistband of his briefs before he pulls the undershirt over his head. “Don't you worry, Ozzie. I'll keep you warm.” He leans over the table and plucks a block that had been loosened by the last turn.

 

Oswald takes a deep breath and very slowly takes off his trousers leaving him in his boxers. He crosses and uncrosses his arms over his bulging tummy. “My turn,” his hand is shaking.

 

“Wait, I have an idea,” Edward stops him. “A lightening round. We both take turns while the other attempts to… distract him. Loser takes off the rest of his clothing.”

 

“You just don't want to lose,” Oswald points out.

 

“I bet you, I can distract you before you distract me,” Edward dares him, Oswald could never turn down a bet.

 

“Loser has to keep his clothes off the entire time we're here,” Oswald counters the bet.

 

“Deal,” Edward grins. “Your turn first.”

 

Oswald moves up to the table and reaches for an easy piece near the top. Ed comes up behind him and blows in his ear. “You'll have to try harder than that to distract me, Eddie.” Oswald places the block on top.

 

“Oh, I'm just getting warmed up,” he laughs and takes his place at the table. He taps the tower with one finger and Oswald kisses the back of his neck, the block slips loose and drops. “Ready for round two?”

 

Oswald steps up to the table and slowly pulls out a block that has come loose. Edward waits until it's almost free before licking Oswald on the side of his face. “Ugh, Eddie!” he wipes at his face with his other hand.

 

Edward bends over the table to inspect the tower and Oswald waits until he is placing the block on top of the tower before smacking him hard on the ass. He almost falls into the tower but stops himself. He turns around. “I'm impressed, Ozzie. You may have won round two but I intend to win round three and take the game.”

 

Oswald looks at the tower, honestly he's surprised it's still standing. He does not dare give the tower another bump. He hears a moan and turns his head. Ed has his hand in his briefs and he is moving his hand in an obvious way. “Oswald,” he moans.

 

“Edward!” Oswald exclaims. “What are you doing?”

 

“What does it look like? You know I don't like to lose.”

 

“That is hardly allowed.” Oswald protests.

 

“Never said you couldn't touch yourself,” Edward laughs, “but I would rather you be the one touching me.”

 

It is time to end this, Oswald thinks. He reaches for a precarious block near the bottom.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was probably way too much fun to write. I'm almost sorry to end it here. But I can't write porn. Sorry. Lol.


End file.
